


Those Stupid Penalty Exercises

by BaddieGuchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also Tendou is literally the best, Bed-Wetting, Gen, I just love them, I love them both platonically and romantically though, I'll probably write something romantic for them another time, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My bad jshakhfj, Omorashi, Piss, This is marked as UshiTen but there's no actual romantic implications between them in this, Ushijima is also the best, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaddieGuchi/pseuds/BaddieGuchi
Summary: The Shiratorizawa members are staying in a hotel while out playing some away games. For some reason, their literal demon coach decided to make them do penalty exercises they didn't even deserve, and—rightfully so—they're all utterly exhausted by the end of the day—even Ushijima.Apparently no one told the ace that going to bed exhausted after dinner with an already partially full bladder is a bad idea?? Luckily, Tendou is here to save the day. Or—y'know, at least just Ushijima's pride.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Those Stupid Penalty Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a request I received in the comments of my last one! Thank you to the absolute sweetheart that left it for me! I hope this at least somewhat meets your expectations jhsdkhskjdfhjsdf.

"Ahh! Finally done~! I thought coach would _never_ quit making us do those _damned_ penalty exercises."

Tendou walks into the room he and half of the other fourteen members of the Shiratorizawa boys volleyball club are sharing at their hotel. He stretches tiredly as he heads in, wincing and slumping forward at the soreness in his legs and back.

Semi blows exasperatedly, the blonde following the redhead inside with his eyes gently shut. "Seriously...And we didn't even _lose_. Why the hell did WE have to do them? I swear if I have to run another lap up and down that shitty hill, I'm gonna lose it."

Ushijima is the third of the seven boys to enter the room, walking alongside Goshiki, who is followed in by Kawanishi, Shirabu, and Reon. The olive-haired ace's expression is just as stoic and rarely-changing as usual, his exhaustion equal to each of the others despite it not showing in his face. "I'll admit, I'm also unsure of our coach's reasoning for the penalties we were given today. We won each match we faced. But, either way, exercising builds strength, and if our coach believes it was necessary, then I don't find myself in a place to question it."

Tendou groans, removing his sweat-soaked jersey and tossing it towards his personal bag as he prepares for his bath. He looks at Ushijima, ambling with a peculiar sway to his body, raising his finger up to playfully poke at the boy's bicep. "You're so righteous Wakatoshi-kun. Can't you ever just be upset about _anything_ you're told to do when it feels unfair? He made us play our matches and STILL do penalties for a full _hour_."

"I wouldn't say it's righteous to be appreciative of our coach's efforts to train us and better our skills, excessive or not. I'm tired too, but I'm still standing. There's nothing wrong with working hard to get stronger." Ushi walks to his bag, paying no mind to his friend's pestering prodding at his body and taking out his towel and fresh clothing to take with him to his bath.

Shirabu rolls his eyes, already heading back out to go to the bathhouse alongside Goshiki and Kawanishi. "You're so weird Ushijima. I don't think you'd ever put a volleyball down again if you had a choice to do that."

Ushi blinks in confusion, holding his things by his side as he waits for Tendou and the others to finish getting their things together as well. "Why would I do that? I have other things to do outside of just playing volleyball. It also wouldn't be healthy to play for that long anyhow."

Tendou laughs at the boy's strange lack of understanding of the joke, draping one of his lanky arms around the brunette's shoulder and beginning to walk out alongside him. "You're always so funny Ushiwaka! You're so well-spoken yet such an airhead at the same time~!"

The ace raises an eyebrow in confusion once again. What did he say that was so funny? He hadn't intended to be humorous...

+•—•+

The seven of them re-enter the room later after dinner, now relaxed, full, and exhausted.

Goshiki yawns and flops down onto his and Kawanishi’s shared futon—which they’d all set up before going off to eat. “Ugh...I can barely think anymore I’m so tired.”

A few of the others yawn in involuntary response to Goshiki’s own yawn, Ushijima and Tendou among said group of people. The redhead flops down onto his and Ushijima’s own futon, similarly to how the first-year spiker had before him. He rolls onto his back, stretching his long limbs out to the point where his legs partially hang off of the mattress. “Mmm, you said it little ace. I’m havin’ trouble keeping my eyes open over here.”

Ushijima slips a hoodie he’d been wearing off of his body, laying it neatly into his bag before zipping it up and trudging over to his designated futon. He grunts softly as he bends down to lay beside Tendou, feeling the immense soreness in his thighs and calves in the process. Okay, so maybe the extra penalties _had_ been a bit excessive. On top of that, Coach also works him the hardest given his status both on and outside of the team. But, once again, they’re all still fine nonetheless. All they need is some sleep, and they’ll be fine in the morning. It isn’t the first time their coach has pushed them particularly hard, after all. He’s fairly notorious for doing so, in-fact.

Wakatoshi lays his head down on his pillow as he gets settled onto his futon, feeling himself beginning to drift off despite the room light not even being off yet. Is he really _that_ tired? Maybe he underestimated how exhausted his body really is... He hasn’t even done any of his nightly routine yet like brushing his teeth or washing and moisturizing his face—Or even using the bathroom.

As out of character as it is for him, his energy really _is_ spent for the day. Skipping everything for a single night couldn’t hurt, right? It’s a one time occurrence, and—now that he’s settled down—he’s so worn out that he isn’t sure he’d be able to stay standing for long enough to do everything anyway.

The ace hears the chatting voices of his teammates around him begin to muffle and grow quiet as he fades into sleep, his eyes closing and his head rolling gently to the side.

Yeah. He’ll be fine. His teeth can wait until morning.

+•—•+

It's nearly pitch black in the room when Tendou practically peels his eyes open as he—for some reason he hasn't yet figured out—stirs awake. The redhead blinks tiredly, his eyes attempting in vain to scan the room and get a gauge of his surroundings. Turning his attention to the nearby window, there was absolutely no light, save for a very faint stream of moonlight, pouring through. Oooookay. So it's clearly some ungodly hour of the morning. Why on earth is he—

He pauses mid-thought as he shifts his leg slightly, only to find that it's...sitting in something wet. Very wet. And that wetness is spreading around him. His eyes widen, his mouth parting in a completely silent gasp, and it's then that he also takes notice of a faint hissing noise he hadn't picked up on initially. It didn't take him more than a second to realize just what was happening...but it wasn't _him_ that was pissing.

Turning his head to the side, his shocked gaze fell upon Ushijima's sleeping form laid right beside him, the boy's eyebrows twitching gently a few times before his expression settles back down into it's previous resting state. Tendou's mouth continues to hang open, the redhead being almost unable to properly process the situation before him. _Oh my God. Ushijima is wetting the bed._

He began to move to shake the brunette awake, but then he stops mid-shift, beginning to think a bit more deeply about things. What good would waking him up right now do? They don't have access to the laundry room of the hotel, and trying to clean things up right now would more than likely wake up some of—if not all of—the others. And while cleaning up and going back to bed would be the favorable choice, he knows that Ushijima would be utterly humiliated if the others in their room learned of his little "accident". Either way, someone other than the two of them is going to find out it happened. But there's one option he could take that would...make the outcome a little less mortifying for him.

Tendou sighs deeply, his cheeks and ears reddening as he lifts a hand up to half-cover his face. Is he really gonna do this?...Fuck— it's for Ushijima. In his mind, there's really no other good choice.

With his eyebrows knit together and a muffled groan, Tendou slowly begins to release the contents of his own bladder, a shudder running up his spine as he feels the liquid spread into his shorts and spill down the inside of his thighs. Admittedly, he isn't actually that full, seeing as he made a trip to the bathroom before going to sleep that night, but there was more than enough inside him to completely wet his shorts and leave a small puddle under his ass which the hem of his shirt also wicked up a bit of moisture from. After finishing the first part of his little plan, the flushed redhead slowly and carefully turns to Ushijima, moving to—very gently— drape half of his body over part of the ace's. He stills for a moment after feeling his friend shift and stir slightly, but relaxes once again once he re-settles.

He isn't sure his face can _get_ any warmer and rosier at this point, but it sure feels like all the temperature in his skin is doing is rising. This'll probably come back to bite him in the ass in the morning, but at least Ushijima's dignity will be spared. That's all Satori can hope for at this point.

+•—•+

Ushijima begins to shift at the sound of soft voices talking around him, and, as he does, he experiences several sensations that cause his eyes to practically shoot open. First of all, his pajama pants are, quite obviously, soaked. The blanket covering him is also completely drenched in liquid which he now assumes is piss based on the smell—though, realistically, he knew what it was from the moment he saw and felt it. And, judging by both how empty his bladder feels and how drenched his pajamas are, it doesn't take rocket science to figure out that it was him who caused the thorough soaking of himself and the entirety of his shared futon.

Speaking of which, there's another factor of this whole thing that he'd processed in his moment of realization.

Tendou. Tendou is...on top of him?...Well—not completely. More like his left leg is draped over the ace's own leg and his hips are somewhat straddling his thigh. Perhaps Tendou moves around in his sleep...Or..oh God—had he woken up at some point? Does he _know_ yet? Fucking shit this is humiliating.

But the brunette needs to slow down and deal with one thing at a time. First, he has to get a grip on the situation. Zoning back into the present, he looks around, only to take notice that the voices he'd heard belong to Semi and Shirabu, who the former had woken up for help after discovering their resident guess-blocker and ace's plight.

" _Look, we should just wake them up and help them clean up before anybody else has to get involved. It's almost time for everyone to be up anyway, and I REALLY don't think either of them want to be caught covered in piss!_ "

" _It doesn't fucking matter if we wake them up or not, the others will still find out. We have no way to clean up the blankets and futon right now, and they'd probably find out anyway because of that. Plus, half the room fucking reeks of it. It's pretty goddamn obvious what happened._ "

" _Shirabu, I don't want to turn this into a fucking argument— and not so fucking loud! You're gonna wake everyone up!_ "

" _ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WERE JUST FUCKING TELLING ME WE SHOULD DO?!_ —"

The chestnut-haired setter pauses at the sight of Ushijima’s torso being propped up by his hands which are resting behind himself, his eyes open wide and his face flushed a bright red. This is...possibly the most emotion any of them have seen from the ace. Though, when you're in highschool and you wet the bed you're sharing with one of your teammates in a room filled with five other teammates, that's enough to embarrass anyone half to death.

" _Uhm— Ushijima-kun— Are uh...are you okay? We weren't sure if we should just...like..wake you and try to help you clean or..._ "

_Fuck_. What should he even say right now? They're offering to help but...does he even _want_ them to? This situation is already mortifying enough, and the idea of also needing _help_ to clean up his piss? His pride is certainly taking a hit from this one. He hasn't wet the bed since he was a child. What on earth triggered such a thing to occur _now_ of all times?

Just as he's preparing to speak and find _some_ way to maintain a shred of his dignity, he feels Satori begin to stir beside—and on top of—him. His stomach drops even further, a fear settling in the pit of his stomach that he refuses to allow to show on his face. Oh holy shit— He practically PISSED ON the redhead. And now he's going to know. What the fuck is this. He went from one of the most powerful and skilled spikers in Japan to an immature bed wetter in one night. How could he just—

"Ah shit— I pissed the bed?! _Shit_ how embarrassing!" Tendou feigns ignorance and plays up his shame, though his beet red face and ears are still _very_ real. He hurriedly climbs off of Ushijima, lifting back the blankets on his side to reveal his still-wet shorts. He looks at the brunette beside him, his face twisting into a grimace as his eyes travel downward toward the boy's own pair of soiled pants.

"And I got it all over you too?! Oh _God_ Wakatoshi-kun I'm so so sorry. I move around in my sleep sometimes and I guess I must've got all snuggled up on top of you before I....Fuuuuck, this is so gross! I knew I shouldn't have drank so much at dinner! I didn't even use the bathroom before I went to bed!" He throws his head back, gripping his messy, un-styled red hair tightly in his fists.

Okay. What??

Ushijima is stunned by Tendou's sudden assumption of the blame he was _sure_ belonged to himself. Hadn't Tendou visited the bathroom just after dinner before they'd all gone back to their room for the night? But his bottoms were also wet...Did they _both_ wet the bed?...It doesn't seem like the blankets are wet enough for that but...what else would be the case?

Regardless of whether Tendou had or not, the brunette had certainly done so. Maybe the redhead is just confused because his shorts are wet to, so he assumes he'd done it. "No Tendou, _I_ am the one who—"

"—It's alright Wakatoshi-kun! You don't have to try and lie for me. I'm sorry I peed on you and stuff." The gangly boy stands up, cringing at the feeling of the wet fabric shifting against his thighs. Tendou is ready to do nothing more than wash off, change, and get everything cleaned up. He turns, extending a hand to his still-seated friend, who gratefully accepts the help up. "Cmon Miracle Boy~ Let's go wash up so we can get all this nastiness off of ourselves. I'll clean the futon and blankets when we get back mkay?" He playfully sticks his tongue out, bringing his fingers up into one of his many odd poses as he waggles them back and forth.

The brunette stops at the mention of Tendou's intent to clean up the mess _he'd_ made afterwards, firmly shaking his head in response. No. He's _not_ allowing Tendou to both take the blame for the situation _and_ clean up after him. That would be just as big of a hit to his pride as admitting he'd been the one to piss himself.

"No, Satori. I will not allow you to do such a thing. I will clean up the bedding."

"It's fine, Wakatoshi, really I—"

"I said _no_. I'm cleaning and I won't accept anything else. Thank you for offering, though." Ushijima picks up his bag and turns to head to the bathhouse, leaving a surprised Tendou in his wake. The middle-blocker reaches for his own bag before quickly slinking off to join his brunette friend at the bath.

+•—•+

The two are, at first, completely silent as they strip down and begin to wash off, cleaning themselves thoroughly and carefully at the showers before transitioning to the bath and settling down, Ushijima getting in first, followed by Tendou.

The latter sighs contentedly as he sinks down into the water, his eyes gently closed and his elbows draped over the edge of the bath as he relaxes.

Peeking one eye open after a few moments of continued silence, he's met with the sight of a deeply focused Ushijima staring into the water with a concentrated face—who seems to be entirely lost in thought. He considers saying something to the boy, but figures that now might not be the best time and just closes his eye again. He's probably still entirely embarrassed about what he did. Oh well, he just won't bring it up again—

"Why did you tell them it was you."

Tendou's eyes don't re-open at the sudden question, the redhead remaining just as relaxed as he had been before. "Because it'd be a lot more shocking for you to have done it than it would've been if I had."

Ushijima lifts his head up, looking directly at Tendou's face with another—but much fainter—blush set upon his faintly-tanned cheeks. "But it _was_ me who did it. Not you."

"But they don't know that. For all they know, we could have both pissed ourselves. 'S not like they're gonna go the extra mile to check or something. That'd just be weird." The redhead snorts, grinning and leaning his head back further.

"...Still...I don't understand. I was foolish and careless for not visiting the bathroom before I slept knowing how exhausted I was. I would have been perfectly fine just admitting to my own accident. There was no need for you to assume fault for something you did not do."

Tendou finally opens his eyes again, making eye contact with Ushijima to imply the seriousness behind his words, but just maintaining his usual goofy smile.

"Wakatoshi. You're one of the strongest and most valuable players on our team. You're the ace. You rarely show any emotion that isn't related to volleyball—which isn't really even that much when it comes to that—and you're often the glue that holds us together in a match. Everyone around you sees you as this strong, capable person, and I know you see yourself that way too. Granted, it's not like any of us would've stopped thinking that way of you if they'd known you were really the one who pissed the bed, but I know it would've affected you regardless. Me, I'm _always_ doing weird shit. Yeah I don't wet the bed on a regular basis, but they would expect this more from me than they would from you. If I'd done this, it would be hella embarrassing to me, but it wouldn't have phased me too much. I thought I'd just spare you the embarrassment and take the fall anyway. I'm not hurt by it, and neither are you."

Ushijima just sits there for a while, running the redhead's words through his head again as he leans back against the edge of the tub and hums softly and curtly to himself in thought. He most certainly owes his friend a favor now.

He hadn't said it outright, but Satori knows the brunette's silence and 'hm' of acknowledgement is his subtle way of thanking him.

The two boys settle back down, sitting in a comfortable silence as they enjoy the brief quiet moment they're being given before they have to begin readying for practice.

"I am still going to clean up the mess though. That hasn't changed."

"Be my guest Ushi~ I hate cleaning anyway!"


End file.
